Cabinets such as storage cabinets for kitchens, bathrooms, closets, offices and other uses can include one or more receptacles, such as drawers or shelves for storing articles. The drawers and shelves can be designed to be moved between an open position and a closed position. While in the open position, a drawer or shelf may be extended away from the storage cabinet or other enclosure so as to receive the articles. In the closed position, the drawer or shelf may be recessed within the storage cabinet or other enclosure in which the drawer or shelve is installed. The size and weight of such drawers or shelves can vary. In addition, the weight and/or number of articles that can be stored on the drawers or shelves can be quite different in different applications.